Threw The LookingGlass
by Ashleigh-96
Summary: Minty meets Jay. Jay meets Minty. When Minty and her friends go to a concert, why does the front man look so familiar? *For Our Hero*
1. When I Come Around

**When I Come Around**

_Minty_

"_You've been locked up, and needing to escape. You broke the law it was your first offence…_" I hummed along to Silverchair's words as I picked my way around the supermarket. Bandit, Sapphire, Stephanie and Hayley had all kicked me out to pick up 'supplies' after they'd decided I was the only one efficient enough to do it all in an hour. Even before I'd began protesting that Stephanie was way more organised than I was, I was shoved out the door with two fifties and Bandit's car keys. Great friends.

As I strolled around the corner of the aisle and dragged the cart with me, I bumped straight into someone. Staggering backwards, I caught myself on a shelf before I went down. Pulling out an earplug, I stabilised myself.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I just sorta ran into you…" The guy grinned and shrugged.

"It's okay. No harm done," he said dismissively. I smiled and ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm uh…I'm Minty," I said, holding out my hand. When I saw him stare quizzically at it for a second before he took it in his, I mentally kicked myself…hard.

"Minty? Is that a nickname? I'm Jay, by the way," he replied, flicking his dark brown hair out of his eyes.

"My name's actually Araminta, but I decided it was too long and weird. So I just shortened it to Minty. And all my friends call me that anyway," I rambled, sealing my lips shut when I realised I was making a complete fool of myself. As usual.

"Minty…that's a cool name," he smiled. I suddenly realised that our hands were still clasped together and I quickly let his drop, blushing.

"Thanks. Look, I've got to – "

'_Come, as you are. As you were, as I waaant you to be. As a trend, as a friend, as an old enemy…'_ Kurt Cobain's moany, gravelly voice wound it's way out of my back pocket and I quickly dug out my phone, smiling apologetically at Jay before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Bandit's getting hungry!" Sapphire demanded, sounding more or less pissed.

"Bandit is a little sulk! Can you wait ten minutes? I'm not even finished yet," I replied, scuffing the toe of my beat up Converse against the white stained linoleum.

"You've been there for an hour already, isn't that enough time to grab a few things?" She whined, her tone instantly changing.

"Saph, you gave me a two page list! Don't expect me to get it all in an hour."

"Hayley wrote most of that list, you know. She eats enough for all of us. And anyway, it's not my fault that – "

"Goodbye Saph, it was nice to talk to you, too," I said, cutting her off and hanging up quickly. Jay looked confused.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "That was my friend Sapphire. She's a little…demanding."

"Sapphire?"

"Yeah; it's not her real name though."

"What is her real name, then?"

"I don't actually know. It's something like Beartrice or Gertrude; one of those really old names," I told him, shrugging. "If I had that name like that I'd change it too." A smile spread across Jay's face.

"Any other of your friends who have weird names?" He asked.

"There's Bandit, I guess."

"Is that her real name?"

"It is," I laughed. We lapsed into silence and I cleared my throat. "I guess I gotta go. I'll see you 'round?"

"Sure, see you 'round Minty." With another smile, he was gone, leaving a wave of adrenalin in his wake.


	2. Mister Prozac

**AN: **Thankyou Imspiderman for the review (: And that was a very freaky coincidence...

**Mister Prozac**

_Minty_

Jay…Jay…Jay. The name echoed around my head like a whirlwind, kicking up butterflies as it went. Once I arrived back at Bandit's house, I lugged the bags of shopping into her house after locking her car. When I managed to drag myself into the kitchen, I heard Fat Bottomed Girls blasting from the TV and I knew instantly that Sapphire had control over the remote.

"_Ohhh you gonna take me home tonight. Ohhh down beside that red fire light. Ohhh you gonna let it all hang out, fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round…_" My hips instantly swung to the beat and tune as I dumped the shopping onto the bench.

"OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AND YOU GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Sapphire cried from the living room, her voice ringing in my ears. Sighing, I trooped into the room where everyone was lounging, looking like they were dieing while Saph was sitting in the corner, singing.

"Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round!" I chorused, making a grand entrance. Bandit shrieked and jumped at me, grabbing my shoulders.

"Where's the food?" She almost yelled, a crazy look in her bright blue eyes.

"It's in the kitchen! Please don't kill me!" I replied, holding up my hands. In a split second, she was gone, Hayley going right after her.

"You'd think they haven't eaten in a year," Stephanie commented lightly, turning back to the TV placidly.

"Ohhhhhhhh You gonna let it all hang out!" Sapphire sang.

"Hey Saph?" She stopped and turned to me.

"Oh, hey Minty! Didn't hear you come in."

"I'm not surprised," Stephanie mumbled.

"Could you please be a little quieter?"

"Why?" Saph pouted.

"Because the bloody neighbours can hear you!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Araminta, don't take out all your issues on Sapphire," Stephanie reprimanded. She was the only one apart from my parents who ever called me by my full name; Araminta. She said it sounded very pretty and lady-like. I definitely didn't need 'lady-like' to describe me.

"Sorry, Steph. I'm just shaken up," I replied, chastised.

"About what?" She asked, sceptical.

"A guy."

"What guy?"

"Jay."

"Jay who?"

"I don't know. Just Jay."

"Just Jay? Well, it's an interesting name. But I think he may have been pulling ya leg a little there," Saph chattered.

"Saph, his name is Jay. Not Just Jay," I told her.

"Ohh I get it now," she giggled, grinning like a mad man.

"Tell me about him!" Stephanie demanded.

"About who?" Bandit asked, walking in with her mouth stuffed full of Oreos.

"Bandit!" I exclaimed. "They were for _after dinner_!"

"Since when did you become my mother?" She asked.

"Since your mother went away and told me I was your mother for the week." Bandit thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't care. Just tell me about this Jay," she said, plonking down next to Steph.

"Alright, well, he has dark hair and big eyes and a pointy kinda nose and – "

"I think I'm gonna need some popcorn for this," Sapphire muttered, standing and moving for the kitchen.

"Don't you _dare_ eat anything in here after I've just vacuumed!" Stephanie exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at Saph. With her hands up in fear, Sapphire retraced her steps back to her spot.

"You were saying?" Hayley said, dropping down next to Bandit.

"Well…that was basically it. We talked for a minute or two and then I left," I finished, shrugging.

"No number?" Steph asked, her eyebrows raised.

"No?"

"Well he sounded hot enough," she replied bluntly.

"I just met him," I defended. "I'm not going to get his number." _Yet_, I added silently. With an eye roll, she flicked the channel. Sapphire pouted.

"I like that song," she mumbled.

"Well I don't," Stephanie replied. Bandit giggled and shot Saph a smirk. "Bandit, stop teasing Sapphire." In an instant, Bandit's face went from smug to shocked.

"Mothers," I said clearly, "have eyes in the backs of their heads."


	3. Pizza Man

**You're clearly not the pizza man. **

As we all dressed in skinnys and t-shirts, we wound our way down to Ruby's bar where this 'For Our Hero' was performing. Sapphire skipped into the place, looking like she was already drunk. We all followed behind, finding a table close to the stage. As Steph went to go get everyone drinks, I glanced up at the stage. No one was there yet, the only thing on there being a drum kit. After a few minutes, the band walked out onto the stage, carrying their guitars and microphones. My eyes trained on one of the band; he looked too familiar.

"I think I know that guy," I muttered, trying to squint at him through the light spraying onto the stage.

"Which one?" Steph asked.

"The one at the front."

"There's two at the front," she replied.

"The one on the right."

"Wait, there's another two on the right."

"Never mind," I grumbled, propping my chin in my hand. After the drummer introduced the band as For Our Hero, they began to play their first song. The singer's voice sounded so melodic and soothing that I feared I would fall asleep. I could feel my eyes drooping shut and snapping back open once I realised that I was nodding off. After the first song, I jumped up and made a hasty excuse to step outside. Once I was standing outside Ruby's I breathed in deep gulps of the fresh air, tainted with cigarette smoke. There were people standing around with the 'cancer sticks' in between their fingers, chatting away to one another while taking long drags on their cigarettes. I turned away, disgusted, and wandered around the back of the building where the bands usually went in. Surprisingly, there was no security standing guard outside the door, and no one noticed me slip around the back. A wave of mischief washed over me and I tested the V.I.P Door's handle, turning it over to see if it would yield. Surprisingly, it did, and I slipped inside. The corridor was a little darker than I would've liked but I didn't mind so much. It meant no one would see me that easily. The band had finished their set quite quickly and was just going to their dressing room as I ducked around a corner. Their voices were loud and giddy, happy with their accomplished show. Once the door to their room shut, I crept forward and tapped tentatively on the door.

"Come in," chorused from inside. Cautiously I opened it and stepped in. Once the six guys realised that I was a girl, they seemed more confused than anything.

"Hey, you're not the pizza guy!" One with facial hair and a piercing exclaimed.

"Minty?" My eyebrows shot up to my hairline as one of the guys stepped forward and spoke.

"Jay?" Now I was confused.

"What're you doing here?" Jay asked, smiling slightly.

"The door was open and I just sort of…came in. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm in the band," he laughed. It all clicked. _He_ was the one who looked so familiar.

"_Oh_!" My voice held too much surprise. The five others in the room chuckled.

"Well, before security kicks you out, I guess I better be polite and introduce you?" I smiled and nodded. "Okay so the one with the beard and piercing is Leon." Jay pointed to the one who proclaimed I wasn't the pizza guy.

"It's not a beard," Leon defended. "And you didn't bring pizza, either."

"Stop thinking about your stomach!" His Asian friend exclaimed, exasperated.

"That's Dave," Jay muttered to me. Dave shot me a friendly, blinding smile.

"Hi," he grinned. I waved shyly back.

"Now over here with the pixie hat is Geoffrey."

"Geoff," the guy corrected, nodding and smiling at me. Jay steered me over to an armchair where another Asian looking boy sat, his hair spiked haphazardly.

"Second last is Nax," he said, cocking an eyebrow at Nax who was half-asleep in the chair.

"And I, m'lady, am Beau. This one's much more charming and sophisticated brother," someone piped up from my left, standing and providing me with a sweeping bow.

"_This_ is my brother, Beau," Jay said, almost sighing.

"Hey," I greeted.

"And I guess this is the band." I smiled around myself.

"Interesting," I muttered to myself. Suddenly, a big, burly security guard burst through the door, his beady eyes scanning the room.

"YOU!" He shouted, jabbing a chubby finger in my direction. My eyes widened and Jay stepped forward.

"Uh, hi, this is just – "

"BYE!" I exclaimed suddenly, running towards the door and ducking under the security guard's arm. I heard a growl of anger from behind me and I bolted down the corridor, knocking into the wall. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that the exit was behind me. Hearing the guard's heavy footsteps close behind, I used an extra burst of speed to dart forward through a dim entryway and before I knew it, a blinding light was searing my eyes. I squinted and found myself on the stage, the audience staring at me quizzically.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I heard the guard yell and I bounded right off the stage, dodging around the tables and towards the front door. I passed the table where my friends were sitting and I saw their eyebrows shoot up to their hairlines.

"Come on!" I shouted at them and heard as they scrambled to their feet and follow me out the door. As soon as I was outside, I made a break for it, streaking down the road. The laughter of my friends floated up from behind me and as soon as I knew we were out of the sight of the guard, I stopped and keeled over, bracing my hands on my knees.

"Oh my god!" Bandit gasped. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I…the…guard…" I could barely talk and just waved my hand in front of my face, telling them to give me a minute.

"That was craaazy!" Sapphire laughed, dancing on the spot. Hayley and Steph looked on with a dubious look plastered to their faces. Once I'd regained my breath, I straightened up and smiled at my friends.

"Guess who I saw?"

"Who?" They chorused.

"Just Jay."

"Ooooooh," Sapphire teased, using a suggestive voice.

"Sapphire please do not use that voice," Stephanie reprimanded.

"And their friend thought I was the pizza man," I laughed, shaking my head. Once Bandit's hysterical giggling had faded to hiccups of amusement, I sighed. Her hysterics could get rather frustrating after a few years.

"Come on, it's time to go home," Stephanie said, beginning to pull Hayley along by her arm. Slowly, we all followed, making our way back home by streetlight.


End file.
